


Leather and Bows

by Fuzzypurplestuff



Series: Stupid Cupid [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzypurplestuff/pseuds/Fuzzypurplestuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncle Zayn comes bearing gifts.<br/>This is part of the Stupid Cupid Universe, but can stand alone just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather and Bows

**Author's Note:**

> I was cleaning out some folders and found this, all that was missing was a few final paragraphs, so better late than never I guess.
> 
> Thanks to my beta/brit picker the wonderful [Sam](http://asteriaseren2010.tumblr.com//)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [Fuzzypurplestuff](http://fuzzypurplestuff.tumblr.com/)

“Look, Daddy!” Jocelyn pranced about the room in the gift she had just opened. “It looks like Uncle Zayn’s!”

“It does.” Harry Styles agreed, exchanging a knowing look with his husband. “In fact, it looks exactly like Uncle Zayn’s.”

Jocelyn stroked the gift and preened in front of her fathers and uncle. “It’s soft like his too.”

Louis Tomlinson rolled his eyes at his husband and smiled happily at his daughter. “Let’s see, Smudge.”

Jocelyn danced over and presented her arm. “See, Boo, it’s sooooo soft.”

Louis dutifully petted her arm. “It’s very soft and you look lovely.”

Jocelyn danced off out the back door to show her brother. “Owen, look what Uncle Zayn got me!”

Louis turned to his old friend and raised an eyebrow. “Funny, that jacket really does look a lot like yours.”

Zayn Malik batted his eyes innocently. “She loves mine. She pets it like a cat every time I wear it.”

“She’s FIVE!” Louis exclaimed incredulously.

“So? She loves it, you saw her. She looks like a superstar in it.”

“SHE’S FIVE!”

“I know, I was there when she was born, remember.” Zayn smirked at his irritated friend. One of his favourite things to do was to buy fantastical gifts for the Tomlinson-Styles twins and watch their fathers lose it.

“Zayn,” Harry said, clearly trying to sound more reasonable. “She’s just a little girl, she doesn’t need a custom-made lambskin motorcycle jacket. The art supplies were more than enough.”

“But she loves it!” Zayn argued.

“She would also love a pony, but we don’t plan on having one shitting under our Christmas tree tomorrow morning.” Louis growled. They had this conversation every single birthday and Christmas and often several other times during the year.

“A pony, really?”

“NO!” Harry and Louis yelled in perfect panicked synchrony. 

Zayn fell back into his chair howling. “You should see your faces!”

“Zayn.” Harry’s tone bordered on begging. “No ponies.”

Zayn shook his head still laughing. “I wouldn’t do that to you.” He smirked. “Though, I don’t see any reason why you couldn’t have one at the Cheshire house.”

Louis held up a hand. “No. Ponies.”

“You have–“

“Zayn, we know where you live. It will not go well for you if you buy our daughter a pony.” Harry threatened.

Zayn turned to face him, it was usually Louis issuing the threats. “It’s not like you can’t afford to have a horse. Little girls love horses. _Your_ little girl loves horses. There’s stables right here in London where she could keep it.”

“You will not buy Jocelyn a pony!”

Zayn smiled, wide and happy. “Okay.”

“No, Zayn, I mean it.” Harry warned. “I–“ 

“Pops, Dad!” Owen came running into the room. “Make Jossy stop!”

Jocelyn followed him in, her green eyes stormy. “I don’t have to stop, Owen Edward! I can play too!”

“But you said you didn’t want to, so we have the teams!” 

“I don’t care! I can play too!”

Owen stamped his foot. “No! We al–“

“Halt!” Harry stepped between the feuding twins and received two glares for his troubles. “Now, what seems to be the problem?” He held up a hand when they both started to speak. “Owen, you first.”

Owen took a deep breath and shot a look at his sister. “When Brandon and Robbie and Kelsey and Lia and Jimmy got here we all wanted to play football, but Jossy didn’t, so we're playing and now she wants to play too but we have our teams and she’s being a jerk!”

“Owen!” Harry barked. “You apologise right now, you know better than to call names.”

Owen jutted out his jaw, his bright blue eyes defiant.

“It’s really very simple, young man.” Harry said sternly. “You either apologise to Jocelyn or you go to your room and don’t get to finish that football game you’re so worked up about.” 

“Pop!” Owen turned to Louis, his eyes beseeching.

“Don’t look at me, I agree with Dad, you owe Jossy an apology.”

Owen’s face was stormy as he turned to his sister. “Sorry, Jossy.”

Jocelyn’s arm’s were still crossed. “I still get to play.”

‘But–“ Owen began to protest only to be interrupted by his father.

“Jocelyn can play.” Harry held up his hand to forestall further protest. “Either Jocelyn plays or no one does, understood?”

Owen nodded, shot a glare at his sister then marched back outside. “We have to change the teams, guys!”

Harry turned to Jocelyn who was still petting her jacket. “You need to change into play clothes.”

Jocelyn looked for a moment like she was going to argue, but then just smiled sweetly at her fathers and scampered from the room.

Zayn was working double time to get his smile under control when Harry turned back to face him. “What’re you grinning at?”

“Nothing, really. She’s just so damn Louis.” He chuckled. “She may be Haz’s mini-me, but her attitude is one hundred percent Tommo.”

Harry sighed and collapsed into his chair. “Tell me about it.”

“OI!” Louis protested, dropping down across Harry’s legs. “You needn’t sound so hard done by.”

Harry pressed a kiss against Louis’ pout. “Love you, babe.”

“You–“ Whatever Louis was going to say was cut off by Owen’s reappearance. 

“Hey! Why did Jossy get a present?” 

All three men started to laugh. “I wondered when that would register.” Zayn pointed to a tall, brightly wrapped box. “I’ve got one for you too.”

Owen rushed over and began ripping the paper off the box which was as tall as he was. Underneath the paper was a plain cardboard box. Harry moved to help him lay it down so he could open it. Inside was a familiar shaped case. Harry looked up at this old friend. “What did you do?”

Zayn just shrugged as Owen let out an ear piercing squeal. “It’s a quarter size Daddy! Look!” He hefted the cello case out of the box and hugged it. “Uncle Zayn, you’re the best!” He thrust the cello at his father and ran to hug his uncle.

Zayn caught the little boy up in his arms. “Well your dad mentioned that you were getting too tall for your old one so I thought I’d invest in your musical future.”

Louis had gone over to study the instrument with his husband. “Zayn.”

“Yeah, Lou?”

“Wha-- nevermind?”

Owen dragged Zayn over to the new cello. “Look Pops, its quarter size, just like Madame said I needed!”

“I see that, O.” He ruffled his son’s hair, his attention on Zayn. “We had decided the eighth size would do him for another six months.”

Zayn shrugged, grinning merrily. “Now he doesn’t have to wait.”

Harry sent a pleading look heaven ward. “Zayn. . . “

“What? I could have bought him the motorcross bike. It was on the list.” Harry and Louis both looked so alarmed at the idea Zayn couldn’t help laughing. “So, see, cello good.” He bent down to Owen’s level to examine the gleaming wood. “I even had Madame Clersky help me chose it and she also–“ He waved his hand. “Set it up, I guess, she chose the strings and a few other things I know nothing about, but she seemed happy with. She said to tell you it is tuned and ready for you to practice.”

Owen’s eyes gleamed. “See, Dad, Pops, if Madame likes it, it must be good, right?”

“Yeah.” Harry gave in. “If Madame approves.” He squinted at Zayn. “There will be no birthday gifts from your Uncle Zayn though. This is enough.”

Owen nodded happily and started to take the cello out of its case only to be interrupted by his sister. “Are you going to– Oh no!” Jocelyn took one look at the new cello and turned to her fathers. “Another one? Uncle Zayn!”

She looked so horrified the adults had a tough time keeping their faces straight. “Smudge.” Louis warned.

The little girl screwed up her face and said begrudgingly. “Fine. It’s really pretty, O.” Jocelyn turned back to her fathers. “It won’t be louder than the old one will it? It’s bigger.”

Owen nodded happily. “Yeah! It will!”

Jocelyn shot her favourite uncle a dirty look and heaved a great put upon sigh. “Are we going to play football?”

Owen cast a longing look out the door to the back garden then at the gleaming new cello.

“You can play the cello later. It’s not often you get to play football this time of year. Go outside and play, you only have a couple of hours before you have to get dressed for Pop’s birthday dinner.” Harry closed the case on the cello, making Owen’s decision for him.

“Okay!” Owen hugged Zayn one last time. “Thanks Uncle Zayn.” And bolted out the door after his sister. “I’m in goal!”

Harry and Louis turned to face Zayn who had settled back into his chair with a beer in his hand and a smirk on his face. “So, has Jossy ever said what _kind_ of pony she might like?”


End file.
